RED LILY
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Aku hanya mencintaimu sebegini besarnya. Apa aku salah?


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga

Please Enjoy..

 **RED LILY**

Ketika aku menatap wajah istriku, aku selalu berpikir untuk merobek tempurung kepalanya dan mengambil otaknya. Lalu, aku ingin sekali mengoyak otaknya untuk mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan terpenting mengenai pernikahan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Apa yang sudah kita lakukan terhadap satu sama lain?"

Kadang kala, aku pernah berpikir untuk mencongkel kedua kelereng abu-abu indah miliknya dan meneliti, apa makna dari semua tatapan yang ia berikan padaku. Atau memotong lidahnya hanya untuk mengetahui tentang apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

Terkadang aku ingin melakukan itu semua.

Tidak hanya sekali aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku mengenai arti dari pernikahan. Dan berkali-kali pula aku tidak pernah mengemukakan pertanyaan itu pada istriku atau siapapun. Hanya aku. Pada diriku sendiri aku bertanya-tanya. Dan pada diriku sendirilah aku kebingungan. Tidak mempunyai jawaban.

Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyerah. Semakin aku berusaha menyerah, maka ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku dan tidak mau berhenti sakit jika aku memikirkannya kembali.

Ah, apakah seumur hidup aku akan menanggungnya?

.

.

.

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Kami pertama bertemu ketika Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, diundang menghadiri acara ulang tahun Hyuuga Hiashi yang ke-50 tahun.

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah rekan kerja Ayah di perusahaannya. Selain rekan kerja, mereka juga adalah teman semasa sekolah dulu, jadi ya, bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sangat dekat dan akrab.

Pesta itu sudah sangat mewah, untuk ukuran Ulang Tahun Direktur, aku dan Ibuku juga ikut menghadiri acara itu, meski saat itu aku hanya melakukannya sebagai formalitas kesopanan.

"Tidak baik seperti itu Naruto. Hiashi- _san_ adalah teman Ayahmu dan kau juga harus ikut datang," pesan Ibu berkali-kali.

Pesta itu diadakan di sebuah Balai Pertemuan yang mewah.

Para _Event Organizer_ dan pendekor sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk medekorasi sebuah ruangan hampa menjadi sangat elegan.

Gorden-gorden tebal yang tak dibiarkan menjuntai sepenuhnya ke lantai, langit-langit yang digantungi lebih dari dua _chandelier_ , para pelayan yang hilir mudik sibuk menawarkan berbagai macam anggur, dan para kolega kerja Ayah bisa kulihat di setiap sudut ruangan.

Ibuku mengalungkan lengannya mesra di lengan Ayahku. Rambut panjang beliau di sanggul rapi dan beliau memakai gaun merah kebanggaannya. Aku, berjalan di belakang mereka, dan terus mengikuti mereka ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menyapa Hyuuga Hiashi, sang pemilik pesta.

"Hiashi, kuharap kau tidak memutih dengan cepat dengan bertambahnya umurmu," sapa Ayah kasual, ledekan ala anak SMA, sampai aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar Ayahku membuat lelucon seperti itu. Selera humor Ayah sangat payah.

Tapi, Hyuuga Hiashi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Berlaku sama sepertimu," katanya.

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang tua dengan rambut panjang hitam yang diikat longgar, khas bangsawan Hyuuga. Warna matanya abu-abu yang berkilat tajam, seolah siap setiap saat jika ingin mengincar mangsanya, yang sama sekali tidak kuherankan, mengingat ia merupakan Direktur Utama Perusahaan Raksasa terbesar ke 3 di Jepang.

"Selamat atas ulang tahun Anda, Hiashi- _san_ ," kata Ibuku sopan. Beliau memang wanita penuh tatakrama dan kelembutan, meski kau tidak ingin melihatnya mengamuk.

Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum sopan pada Ibuku, "Terima kasih Kushina."

Lalu Ibu melirik kearahku dengan kode 'Ayo ucapkan selamat padanya' dan aku menghela napas pendek sebelum maju.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Hyuuga- _san_ ," kataku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Apa ia Naruto yang kalian ceritakan?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi. Ibu maju dan memang pundakku.

"Ya, ia anak kami, Uzumaki Naruto," kata Ibu.

Hyuuga Hiashi menatapku singkat. "Model rambutnya mirip Minato, tapi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ibunya," komentarnya. "Ah, matanya juga persis Minato."

"Jangan lupakan sifat mereka berdua yang bagaikan kembar," tambah Ayah, melirik pada Ibu dan aku.

Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkenalkan gadisku," katanya. Seorang gadis melangkah anggun hingga berdiri sejajar dengan Hyuuga Hiashi.

Gadis itu berambut biru tua yang disanggul tinggi. Ia memakai gaun berwarna _peach_ lembut dan lengan panjang yang transparan. Wajahnya hanya dipoles seperlunya, namun ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan natural itu. Kedua kelerengnya sangat mirip dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, berwarna abu-abu dan berkilat-kilat. Tapi bedanya, aku merasa seperti melihat lubang hitam tak berujung jika menatap langsung ke dalam matanya.

"Hinata, beri salam pada keluarga Uzumaki."

.

.

.

"… jadi kau seorang lulusan dari fakultas sastra," simpulku sambil terus berjalan bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tidak tampak seperti sastrawan ya?" tebaknya.

Seorang pelayan berhenti di depan kami dan menawarkan anggur, dan aku mengambil dua. Kuberikan satu padanya.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya yang putih tanpa noda itu bersemu merah dan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah kurva kecil menghadap bawah.

"Tidak masalah. Jadi, ini merupakan pesta yang cukup meriah untuk Hyuuga Hiashi," kataku membuka percakapan baru, berbasa-basi. Tidak ingin momen penting seperti ini hilang dalam sekejab.

Hinata menyesap anggurnya. "Terlalu meriah. Ayah salah mengartikan antara umur 17 tahun dan 50 tahun," jawabnya.

Wow, aku tidak menyangka bahwa sebuah kritikan keluar mulus dari seorang Hyuuga, yang terkenal selalu bertutur kata lembut dan penuh dengan sopan santun di sepanjang kehidupan mereka.

"Kurasa semua orang tua akan selalu seperti itu. Menganggap mereka kembali muda dengan acara hajatan besar-besaran," komentarku setuju. Karena Ayahku juga seperti itu.

"Hajatan," Hinata mengulang kataku. Aku menatapnya. "Itu kata yang… kurang lazim digunakan," katanya lagi.

"Begitu?" Alisku naik secara tertarik. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku jarang menggunakan kata 'hajatan'," aku Hinata.

"Lalu, kata apa yang biasa kau gunakan?" aku bertanya, tapi dengan cepat mencegah Hinata menjawab, "tunggu jangan dijawab, sepertinya aku akan tahu kata-kata itu. Jadi, mau mencoba menebak seperti apa tipe lelakimu?" tawarku.

Ia mengangkat alisnya. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu berkilat sedikit, tapi aku tidak tahu apa arti dari kilatan itu dan itu sangat menggangguku, meski pada akhirnya aku mengabaikannya.

"Kau bisa?" tanyanya, sedikit antusiasme ada di dalam intonasi suaranya.

Aku membuat pose seolah-olah sedang berpikir. "Hmm, kita lihat," aku memberi jeda. Kutorehkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati segerombol lelaki pembisnis sedang berdiskusi seru, yang tidak kuketahui tentang apa.

"Misalnya, aku tidak sanggup berpikir kau tahan berdiri di samping pria yang selalu menguap itu dan mendengarkan ceritanya," kataku.

Hinata terkekeh. "Namanya Nara Shikamaru dan ya, aku tidak akan tahan. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki kekasih," kata Hinata.

Aku mengangguk singkat, tampaknya ia mengenal beberapa pembisnis yang ada di ruangan ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku hingga menemukan seorang lelaki gemuk yang sedang melahap rakus makanan di sudut ruangan. "Tampaknya lelaki gendut di ujung sana sedang berpesta sendiri," komentarku asal. Hinata melihat kearah sudut pandangku dan ia menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan memanggilnya 'gendut' di depan orangnya," kata Hinata. "Dan, ia memang sudah menghabiskan persediaan daging tempat ini dalam sekejab," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk. Tipikal orang yang lebih mencintai lidahnya dibandingkan tubuhnya.

"Aku kasihan pada Kepala Juru Masak tempat ini. Pasti sekarang sedang kalang kabut mencari kemana lagi persediaan daging sapi empuk hanya untuk memberi makan satu orang," desahku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Setuju."

Aku menatap Hyuuga Hinata. "Kau sudah berusaha menebak tipe seperti apa kesukaanku, sekarang biarkan aku menebak dirimu," tawarnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat saat menatapku dan aku merasa sebuah lubang besar menyedot seluruh energiku.

"Silahkan Nona," kataku.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau tipe yang seperti apa?"

"Itu bukan menebak, tapi kau bertanya," koreksiku.

Ia mengangguk. "Kau benar, aku bertanya. Jadi, kau tipe yang seperti apa?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Entahlah. Aneh rasanya mendeskripsikan diri sendiri, tapi aku akan berusaha menjawabnya," kataku.

"Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya," kalimat ringan namun sarat akan perintah.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa katakan bahwa aku tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian, menyukai makanan ramen lebih dari apapun dan sangat menyukai jus jeruk dibandingkan anggur," ucapku jujur.

Matanya kembali berkilat. "Dan, Hyuuga Hinata, kau bisa memberitahu seperti apa tipemu?" tanyaku balik.

Kuperhatikan bahwa kilatan itu menghilang dan kelerengnya berubah menjadi abu-abu keruh. Ia tidak langsung menjawab, namun meneguk anggurnya. "A, aku seorang pemahat kayu yang profesional. B, aku seorang yang berlangganan majalah _Daily Boys_ , dan C, aku seorang editor untuk sebuah majalah."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, tak tahan dengan kalimatnya mengenai sifatnya. "Tanganmu terlalu halus dan bersih untuk ukuran seorang pemahat. Aku ini seorang yang berlangganan majalah _Daily Boys_ juga, jadi aku pasti mengenalimu. Aku pilih pilihan C."

Hyuuga Hinata tertawa. Giginya berbaris rapi dan berwarna putih.

Aku jadi ingin mengetahui apa rasanya jika aku menaruh bibirku diatasnya dan membiarkan lidahku menyusup ke sela-sela mulutnya.

"Jadi, mau menceritakan kehidupanmu lebih jauh lagi, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Aku tertawa.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan datang," kataku jujur ketika melihatnya berjalan memasuki _Café_ tempat kita berjanjian.

Ia memakai _blouse_ berwarna pink pudar dan celana kain. Tubuh bagian atasnya dibalut sebuah mantel tebal dan aku bisa melihat beberapa butiran salju yang masih menempel di kepala dan bahunya. Tas kerjanya baru saja ditaruh di depan meja kami.

"Apa kau tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku? Karena aku akan langsung pergi ke Kantor Editor," katanya.

"Kau bekerja di kantor editor?" tanyaku spontan, karena aku tidak begitu mengetahui pekerjaannya.

"Kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya?"

Aku menggeleng jujur. "Kupikir kau–"

"–bekerja di perusahaan ayahku? Tidak. Aku bekerja sebagai editor," katanya memotong kalimatku.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ia tersenyum. "Sampai tadi, ya. Tapi saat kau mengajakku bertemu aku sudah merasa bebas tugas," jawabnya.

Ada di sudut hatiku yang berdebar ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku senang mendengarnya," ujarku.

Seorang pelayan lalu menghampiri kami dan memberikan kami buku menu. Setelah kami memesan pesanan, pelayan itu pergi, menyisakan aku berdua dengan Hinata.

"Jadi, kita melanjutkan percakapan kita yang tertunda minggu lalu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baik. Uzumaki Naruto, orang seperti apa dirimu?" ia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama seperti minggu lalu di acara ulang tahun ayahnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya," kataku.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku menginginkan jawaban yang lebih terperinci."

Matanya memandang mataku secara lekat, dan lagi-lagi sensasi aneh ini berdatangan kembali. Seluruh energiku tersedot masuk ke dalam kelereng abu-abunya dan selalu membuatku ingin memejamkan mata saat itu juga.

Ia menginginkan hal lain dari hal yang sama.

Apa ini bisa didefinisikan sebagai… serakah?

Tapi aku tersenyum. "Aku adalah pria yang akan membimbingmu lebih dalam dari seluruh kehebatanmu."

.

.

.

Saat itu pertengahan Februari, dimana aku mengajak Hinata kencan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sepertinya Valentine kali ini akan sangat ramai," komentar Hinata ketika kita berjalan melintasi jajaran toko di perempatan Shibuya.

Warna pink lembut menjadi warna utama di Tokyo selama minggu ini. Berbagai lagu romantis diputar secara serempak di berbagai toko. Ornamen-ornamen hati menjadi lambang dari Hari Kasih Sayang yang jatuh pada tanggal 14 Februari nanti, berbagai diskon mengatasnamakan Valentine sudah dimulai sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Merah muda dan salju.

Sebuah momen romantis untuk jatuh cinta.

Kami berjalan ke sebuah taman kota, di sebelah Shibuya.

Meski ini sudah malam, tapi taman masih saja dipenuhi berbagai pasangan yang hanya ingin membagi debaran, dan menikmati suasana malam.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan mulai menyisir jajaran bunga-bunga yang sengaja di tanam di taman sebagai pelengkap keindahan. Aku tersenyum menyaksikan tingkahnya dan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ia lalu berhenti dan memetik sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah.

"Kata orang bunga mawar melambangkan cinta," katanya. Diputarnya bunga mawar itu semakin lama semakin cepat sampai beberapa kelopak merahnya berjatuhan.

"Memang benar bukan, lambang cinta," kataku membenarkan. Aku meraih mawar itu, menyelamatkannya sebelum Hinata menandaskan seluruh kelopaknya.

"Tapi menurutku tidak seperti itu," katanya lagi. Aku menatapnya, tapi ia sedang melihat lurus kearah bunga mawar yang kupegang. Matanya berkilat dan aku tidak tahu makna tatapan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai mawar?" tebakku.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum, "aku lebih menyukai bunga Lily dibandingkan mawar."

Aku mengangkat alisku, tertarik dengan topik yang tidak sengaja Hinata angkat.

"Oh? Kenapa kau menyukai Lily?" tanyaku tertarik.

Hyuuga Hinata memang memiliki selera yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak pernah ia jawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika kita duduk di bangku dekat air mancur disana? Kurasa akan menyenangkan," tawarku. Kugandeng lagi tangan pucat Hinata dan kubimbing ia menuju bangku panjang di depan air mancur.

Ia duduk di bangku itu, namun aku masih berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak bergeming.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apa ada?" tanyanya, tapi aku terlalu tegang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sudah kuputuskan, malam ini aku akan melamar Hyuuga Hinata.

Dengan pelan, aku meraih tangan kanannya dan berlutut di hadapannya. Hyuuga Hinata masih bergeming di bangku, dan aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil cincin emas putih yang sudah kusiapkan sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Kuselipkan perlahan cincin itu di jari manis Hinata, pertanda ia akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, dan kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat ekspresinya yang sudah merona merah.

"Hyuuga Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban, namun hanya mendengar isak tangis bahagianya.

Aku bangkit dan meraih wajahnya.

Dalam tangisannya Hinata tersenyum lembut. Kusentuh bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jariku dan kuusap pelan.

Dan, kujatuhkan bibirku diatas bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **UZUMAKI (HYUUGA) HINATA**

Pernikahanku dengan Uzumaki Naruto sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun.

Tahun pertama adalah tahun yang paling membahagiakan saat itu. Aku dilamar, dan kami menikah. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa bahagiaku ketika pada akhirnya aku disatukan dengan orang yang paling kucintai.

Pernikahan kami diselenggarakan di sebuah Gereja besar di Tokyo dengan dikelilingi bunga Lily.

Tak ada waktu dimana aku tidak merasa bahagia.

Kehidupanku layaknya putri raja dalam negeri dongeng, dan aku sangat menyukai akhir yang bahagia, seperti dongeng. Karena itu, saat aku mengucapkan janji suci di Gereja, aku akan bertekad untuk membuat kehidupan pernikahanku menjadi akhir yang bahagia seperti di dalam negeri dongeng.

Kami berbulan madu ke Paris, meski hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, karena Naruto sudah harus kembali ke Jepang membicarakan divisi baru di perusahaan keluarganya. Aku memakluminya, dan berusaha untuk tidak kecewa, karena aku tahu Naruto melakukannya untuk kehidupan kami dan anak-anak kami nantinya.

Tahun kedua pernikahan kami, aku dan Naruto pindah ke Kyoto, karena ayahnya menempatkan Naruto di salah satu cabang perusahaan yang ada disana. Aku, serta merta menundurkan diri dari kantor Editor. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh jika itu menyangkut kehidupan pernikahan kami berdua. Dengan dipindahkannya Naruto ke Kyoto, maka aku harus meninggalkan seluruh kehidupan dan kebiasaanku di Tokyo. Kyoto kota besar, dan kota yang bersejarah.

Rumah yang ada di Kyoto tidak sebesar di Tokyo, tapi aku tidak berkomentar apapun. Asalkan aku dan Naruto merasa bahagia dan nyaman, aku tidak harus menuntut apapun. Ya, aku tidak menuntut apapun.

Dan, di tahun ketiga pernikahan kami, Naruto mulai berubah.

Perubahan pertama adalah Naruto yang semakin sering meninggalkan bekal yang selalu kubuat setiap pagi. Aku sering menanyakan alasannya, tapi ia menjawab karena ia terburu-buru, dan aku selalu dilarang mengantarkan bekal. Alasannya tidak ingin membuatku repot.

Naruto juga semakin jarang memperhatikanku. Ia hanya datang padaku jika ingin bercinta dan jika sudah selesai, maka ia akan mengabaikanku.

Lalu, perlahan aku juga mulai berubah.

Aku mulai berubah menjadi pribadi istri yang sangat kubenci.

"Kau akan pergi lagi? Tidakkah menurutmu hari ini lebih baik kau di rumah, bersamaku?" tanyaku suatu hari, ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke acara reuni teman-teman SMA-nya.

Naruto sedang merapikan jasnya.

Ia menghela napas. "Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka bahwa aku akan hadir dalam reuni tahun ini. Tidak enak jika membatalkan janji, Hinata," alasannya.

Terkadang aku merasa muak mendengar alasannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh ikut bersamamu?" tanyaku, berharap ia menyetujuinya.

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan anak-anak SMA yang ceroboh dan frontal," jawabnya, "dan aku tidak bisa membawa istriku pada mereka. Paham?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi belakangan ini kau jarang sekali ada di rumah. Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku?" tanyaku, berharap paling tidak ia memikirkan perasaanku.

Naruto menjalan mendekatiku dan menangkupkan kedua wajahku di dalam kedua tangannya yang besar.

Ia lalu mengusap bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan padaku jika ia ingin menciumku, dan aku menikmati kebiasaannya.

Pelan, ia melumat bibirku, dan aku membalasnya.

Tapi ia menyudahi ciuman kami lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak kecewa.

"Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, tapi hari ini tidak bisa. Maafkan aku," katanya setengah berbisik.

Ia lalu melepaskan wajahku dan berjalan keluar rumah, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Aku pegi dulu, sayang. Jangan menungguku karena mungkin aku akan pulang terlalu larut malam," katanya dan ia segera menuju mobilnya, meninggalkanku di depan pintu rumah sendiri.

Dan ia bahkan tidak menoleh kearahku lagi ketika ia berada di mobilnya.

Saat itu aku sadar, ada yang kurang di kehidupan pernikahan kami.

Kami kekurangan kehadiran seorang anak.

Ya, seorang anak akan menjadi pemanis yang pas di dalam pernikahan kami yang mulai terasa hambar bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya sekali aku mencoba berdiskusi mengenai anak dengan Naruto, tapi setiap topik itu kuangkat, Naruto selalu menghindariku dengan alasan yang beragam.

Seperti waktu itu.

"Apa kantor itu rumahmu? Kau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di kantormu dibandingkan berada di rumah sendiri," ujarku suatu waktu, kesal karena Naruto bahkan jarang tinggal di rumah.

"Apa boleh buat, aku direkturnya sekarang. Kau pikir aku bermain-main di kantor?" ia membalas ucapanku.

"Ya, dan aku juga adalah istrimu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu di rumah?" balasku lagi.

Naruto berdecak. "Istri tidak sama dengan pekerjaan, Hinata. Sampai kapan kau mau mengerti?"

Aku memicingkan mataku. Siapa sebenarnya disini yang tidak mengerti.

Selama ini aku berusaha mengerti kondisi Naruto. Selama ini aku berusaha bersabar atas sikapnya yang sesuka hatinya. Aku juga selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, agar ia nyaman berada bersamaku.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku berangkat sekarang," katanya, sambil keluar kamar dan melewatiku bgitu saja.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan aku mengikutinya.

"Naruto," panggilku.

Di anak tangga terakhir ia berhenti dan menatapku.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya," kataku lagi.

Ia mengeluh. "Apa? Kau mau mengatakan lagi bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengikuti program mempunyai anak, begitu?"

Aku diam saja, tapi mataku berkilat.

"Apa kau pikir semua pernikahan bisa diselamatkan dengan memiliki anak? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Aku menuruni tangga sambil berlari sambil memicingkan mataku.

"Aku tidak gila. Dan bukankah semua tujuan pernikahan adalah untuk membangun sebuah keluarga? Itu adalah tujuan seluruh pernikahan, atau kau memiliki tujuanmu sendiri?" tantangku.

"Kau berbicara melantur Hinata," kata Naruto.

Aku menudingnya. "Kau yang melantur. Apa kau tidak senang dengan kehadiran seorang anak? Kenapa kau selalu menolak ketika aku membicarakan soal anak?"

Naruto meremas rambutnya. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya sekarang. Aku harus pergi atau aku akan terlambat," lagi-lagi sebuah alasan.

"Kau direkturnya, bukankah kau bebas datang jam berapa saja? Tidak akan ada yang menghukummu jika telat," sesekali aku ingin menghancurkan alasannya.

"Ya, tapi seluruh karyawanku tidak akan senang jika atasan mereka datang terlambat sementara mereka datang pagi-pagi. Aku harus menghargai waktu mereka," alasan lainnya.

Aku muak mendengarnya. Dia memikirkan perasaan bawahannya, tapi tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Apa dia benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto yang kukencani 4 tahun yang lalu?

"Kau menghargai mereka tapi kau tidak menghargaiku," sindirku.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah, bicara denganmu membuang-buang waktuku saja," serunya dan ia berbalik berjalan kearah pintu depan dan keluar, setelah menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Pembicaraan hari ini pun menemukan tembok tebal, alias jalan buntu.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah Hari Pernikahan kami yang ke-3, dan aku sangat antusias menyambutnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi kendala terjadi pada Naruto.

Setelah aku menyiapkan seluruh makan malam romantis dan gaun terbaikku, ia meneleponku bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang karena masih banyak pekerjaan. Berusaha untuk tidak membanting ponsel, aku mengatakan bahwa ini adalah malam yang romantis dan sakral.

 _"Kapan kau ini tidak keras kepala?"_ decak Naruto di ponsel.

Aku ingin berteriak 'siapa yang keras kepala disini?'

"Tapi ini adalah hari Ulang Tahun Pernikahan kita! Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk hari ini saja?" tanyaku kesal.

 _"Jangan egois Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?"_

Ponsel itu kugenggam erat. "Yang tidak pernah mendengarkanku itu kau!"

Akhirnya ponsel itu kulempar ke dinding.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan diriku, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto ke perusahaannya. Kupakai jaket tebal untuk menutupi badanku yang hanya berbalut gaun berlengan pendek. Udara di musim gugur di Kyoto lebih tidak bersahabat dibandingkan di Tokyo. Mungkin pengaruh _Global Warming_.

Setelah kupastikan seluruh pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju jalan setapak, sambil menikmati dinginnya musim gugur di Kyoto.

Aku berjalan memutar dari jalan yang seharusnya, dengan pikiran bahwa aku ingin memberi Naruto kejutan.

Tapi ketika aku baru berjalan sampai di taman, langkahku terhenti.

Seluruh indraku terhenti dan bahkan jantungku ikut terhenti.

Disana, Naruto, berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan tampak sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku dan Naruto melangkah maju perlahan ke depan gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu, sementara Naruto mengangkat jarinya dan mengusap bibir bawah gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan sesaat sebelum menciumku.

Dan, itu terjadi begitu saja.

Naruto menjatuhkan pelan bibirnya di atas bibir gadis itu dan berciuman. Seolah dunia milik mereka.

Seolah aku ini… tidak ada.

Buku-buku jariku kukepal erat dan mataku masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Perlahan seluruh indraku bisa kembali berfungsi, begitu pula dengan jantungku.

Kembali berdetak, tapi setiap detakannya diiringi rasa sakit dan nyeri yang semakin lama terasa semakin sakit, seolah rasa sakit itu adalah sel-sel kanker yang rakus akan kehidupan dan ingin terus hidup dengan cara memakan energi dari inangnya.

Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa seluruh tubuhku tidak sekelu tadi, aku memaksakan kakiku melangkah menjauh, kembali ke rumah kami.

Meninggalkan suamiku yang brengsek dan gadis jalang yang merupakan poros penghancur rumah tangga yang sangat kusayangi.

.

.

.

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Namanya Shion.

Awalnya ia merupakan karyawan muda di perusahaanku bagian akunting. Tapi, semenjak Karin, sepupuku cuti melahirkan, Kepala Akunting mengajukan dirinya menjadi pengganti Karin selama masa cutinya. Sempat aku menolak, berpikir bahwa masih banyak akunting lainnya yang lebih senior dan lebih berpengalaman yang layak menggantikan posisi Sekretaris Utama, tapi Kepala Akunting bersikeras bahwa Shion tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka semua.

Apalagi Kepala Akunting menambahkan bahwa IPK Shion merupakan salah seorang terbaik di Universitas Kyoto, Perguruan Tinggi Negeri terbaik setelah Universitas Tokyo.

Jadi, begitulah awal pertemuan kami berdua.

Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang, warna yang mirip seperti emas yang telah disepuh. Rambut panjangnya selalu dikat longgar dan anak-anak rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai bebas.

Kacamata minus yang bertengger di wajahnya tidak mengurangi kesan cantiknya, malah membuatnya semakin menggoda, dengan title 'anak pintar' yang melekat kuat. Kulitnya putih, sepucat salju pertama di musim dingin, dan kelerengnya berwarna coklat tua, setua tanah. Bibirnya tipis, dan selalu dilapisi oleh _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda.

Dan ia mempunyai bau seperti vanilla.

Kinerjanya memang tidak diragukan lagi, dan dia merupakan gadis yang cepat tanggap. Dalam sekejab aku menyukai cara kerjanya. Itu semua, belum ditambah oleh sifatnya yang ceria dan ramah. Dengan sikapnya ini membuatku nyaman berada bersama dengannya.

Ia berbeda dengan Hinata.

Setiap kali aku melihat Hinata, aku merasa seluruh energiku tersedot masuk ke dalam kelereng abu-abu kelamnya dan aku merasa sedikit… terintimidasi. Tapi dengan Shion, aku merasa bebas menjadi diriku dan aku tahu, kelerengnya memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak membuatku takut atau ingin melarikan diri.

Di bulan pertama ia menjadi pengganti Karin, ia masih tidak berani bertatapan denganku dan kesopanan yang dijunjung terlalu tinggi. Tapi di bulan kedua, ia mulai berani tersenyum padaku dan tertawa bersamaku. Minggu pertama bulan kedua, dia dengan berani membuatkanku bento, ketika saat itu aku lupa membawa bekal yang dibuat Hinata karena terlalu terburu-buru.

Dan, bulan berikutnya, Shion sudah berani memanjat naik tubuhku.

Dia juga selalu membuatkanku bekal, sehingga aku tidak lagi membawa bento yang selalu disiapkan oleh Hinata. Setiap malam minggu di minggu kedua, aku akan datang ke apartment-nya dan bercinta semalaman dengannya.

Bulan-bulan selanjutnya, Shion semakin lancang datang ke ruang kerjaku dan menggodaku. Ia bahkan berani melakukan seks kilat di meja kerjaku dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di kantor. Gadis manis yang sangat nekat dan menantang.

Lalu, hingga suatu hari, di malam Sabtu, ketika istriku menelepon dengan sewot bahwa aku harus menghadiri malam ulang tahun pernikahan kami.

"Istrimu lagi?" tanya Shion sambil masuk ke dalam ruanganku dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Kulempar ponselku ke dalam laciku sambil mendesah kesal.

Mungkin jika ada kandidat, Hinata akan masuk ke dalam salah satu istri yang selalu sukses membuat suami marah dengan segala kecerewetan dan tindakan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Begitulah. Ia memaksaku untuk pulang ke rumah dan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami," kataku kesal.

Shion menaruh berkas itu di mejaku dan dengan segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya yang mulus di sekeliling leherku, tanda ia bersiap memanjat tubuhku. Responku berupa pelukan protektif di sekitar pinggang, tapi mampu membuatnya mendesah senang.

Kutatap matanya yang berkilat senang seperti anak anjing yang diberi susu.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" ia bertanya dalam bisikan.

Aku menggeleng.

Pertengkaranku dengan Hinata masih terbayang dan aku sedang terlalu kesal untuk pulang dan melihatnya di rumah, meski aku tidak menyangkal bahwa ada sedikit di hatiku yang menginginkan kehadiranku untuk Hinata, bukan gadis ini. Tapi lagi-lagi aku mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan. Tidak baik memaksakan kehendak," katanya lagi. Ia mengeratkan lengannya pada leherku. "Disinilah bersamaku, dan aku akan melayanimu," bisiknya sensual.

Detik selanjutnya, kami mulai bercinta.

.

.

.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku ketika tubuh Shion bergerak menghadapku. Kelereng coklatnya menatapku erat, dan sarat akan kegembiraan. Sadar tatapannya, aku bertanya. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Ia tersipu.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, karena belakangan ini aku sering merasa tidak enak badan," ia memulai ceritanya.

"Lalu?"

"…dan kata dokter, itu semua karena faktor kehamilan."

Aku sempat terdiam.

Mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja kudapatkan.

Hamil?

Shion hamil?

Shion hamil anakku?

Apa itu artinya aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?

"Naruto? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak senang?" tanyanya sedih.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, mencoba kembali pada kenyataan.

Lalu, aku bangkit dan memeluk dirinya erat, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kebahagiaanku padanya. Kucium dalam bibirnya dan aku merasakan dia menghembuskan napas lega dan bahagia, tak terkecuali diriku.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang? Ini berita bahagia! Ya Tuhan Shion, apa kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku lalu bangkit dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, kita harus merayakan berita bahagia ini," ajakku.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan di taman kota, sambil menikmati angin musim gugur yang tidak bersahabat, tapi aku mengabaikannya saat ini. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar.

Tapi, ditengah kebahagiaanku aku sempat merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Hanya sebentar, namun aku merasakannya begitu kuat dan nyaris menghancurkan jiwaku. Namun aku mengabaikannya.

Shion berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kesehariannya, namun mendadak aku tidak mendengar kekita kulihat ada sebuah rumpun yang ditumbuhi oleh beragam bunga. Shion sudah mendahuluiku dan mengambil sebatang mawar merah. Semerah darah.

"Lihat Naruto. Tidakkah mawar ini cantik?" tanyanya sambil menghirup aroma mawar.

Aku mengangguk. "Wajar saja, mawar adalah lambang cinta," jawabku.

Seketika aku merasakan _de javu_.

4 tahun yang lalu.

Aku juga pernah mengalami percakapan seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman ketika memori itu datang. Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, namun mataku tidak henti-hentinya melirik sebuah bunga di rumpun tersebut.

Bunga Lily.

Bunga kesukaan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu besok malam, paham?" kataku sambil berhadapan dengannya.

Ia mengangguk senang seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan dibelikan sebuah permen.

"Bagus. Tidurlah yang nyenyak malam ini, oke? Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah," kataku, sambil melihat perutnya yang masih rata, tapi 9 bulan kemudian perut itu akan melahirkan darah dagingku.

"Baiklah papa," katanya.

Aku tertawa mendengar panggilannya.

Tanganku lalu terangkat menyentuh pipinya. Kuusap pelan bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jariku sebelum aku menciumnya.

Setelahnya, kami berpisah.

.

.

.

Rumah tidak dikunci ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan dalam keadaan gelap.

Ini aneh, karena Hinata adalah wanita yang terlalu protektif pada apa miliknya dan tidak teledor. Tapi malam ini, tidak menunjukkan adanya kecekatan Hinata.

Aku berjalan ke tangga, berniat tidur karena sangat lelah, sebelum sebuah suara menyambutku.

" _Okaeri_ Naruto."

Aku hampir terperanjat mendengar suara mendadak itu, dan kutolehkan kepalaku kearah dapur, tempat satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan berada.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, dan di meja makan kami sudah tersedia berbagai macam masakan buatan Hinata yang ditemani oleh lilin-lilin panjang yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan.

Hinata duduk tegak di kursinya, dan tersenyum menatapku.

Wajahnya terbiaskan oleh sinar lilin yang remang-remang, tapi mata abu-abunya berkilat-kilat melihatku. Seperti burung hantu yang sudah mengincar mangsanya sedari tadi.

"Hinata…? Kenapa kau… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa rumah ini gelap sekali?" Aku melontarkan apa saja yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, karena aku kehabisan kata-kata melihat tingkah istriku.

"Yang kulakukan adalah menunggumu pulang, Naruto. Agar kita bisa merayakan Ulang Tahun Pernikahan kita yang ketiga," jawabnya tenang.

Apa hanya aku atau aku merasa suhu ruangan mendingin dan aku sedikit menggigil.

"Ulang tahun… bukankah sudah kubilang tidak usah menungguku?" tanyaku lagi, masih belum beranjak.

"Duduklah Naruto, aku tahu kau pasti lelah bekerja. Nikmati makanan yang tersedia. Belakangan ini kau jarang memakan masakanku," kata Hinata, mengabaikan kata-kataku.

Aku masih belum bergerak untuk duduk, tapi meneliti sekitar.

Makanan Hinata yang beragam sudah terpajang rapi di atas meja makan. Lilin-lilin yang menambah kesan elegan. Aku menyukainya, tapi saat ini entah kenapa aku merasa… takut.

Dan, ditengah meja makan, Hinata menaruh sebuah vas bunga kecil yang panjang, berisi setangkai bunga Lily.

Pelan, aku berjalan dan duduk dihadapan Hinata.

Sudah tersedia piring, garpu, pisau di meja depanku. Dan aku meraih sebuah lasagna dan memotongnya, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Mau kutuangkan anggur, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

Aku mengangguk ragu, dan Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih sebotol anggur dan menuangkannya di gelasku. Ia lalu menuangkan anggur itu di gelasnya sendiri.

Kuakui, masakan Hinata memang paling enak. Bahkan bento buatan Shion kalah rasa dibandingkan masakan Hinata yang sudah seperti chef kelas atas.

Tapi, aku tidak menikmati acara makan malam ini. Instingku meneriaki agar aku kabur, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus kabur.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu di kantor, Naruto?" tanya Hinata, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada istriku, yang wajahnya masih terbiaskan oleh sinar remang lilin.

"…baik, kurasa," jawabku pelan.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng kaku.

Hinata terkikik. Kikikan yang membuatku semakin menggigil. "Kenapa kau terlihat tegang Naruto? Bukankah ini hari bahagia kita? Apa kau tidak senang?" Pertanyaannya manis, tapi nada menusuk langsung menghujam badanku, menembus jantung.

"…tidak juga. Aku hanya… kaget kau mau melakukannya untukku," kataku, memberi alasan.

Hinata seketika itu juga menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia menatapku dan mata abu-abunya menusuk langsung ke dalam sendi-sendiku, seolah ingin menghancurkanku.

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Naruto."

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, setelah aku selesai _meeting_ dengan pihak klien, Shion sudah menyambutku di ruanganku dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang sangat kusukai.

"Aku membuatkanmu bento lagi," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento yang dibungkus ke hadapanku.

Aku mengambilnya sambil mengecup bibirnya singkat.

" _Arigatou_. Ayo, temani aku makan," ajakku sambil menggandengnya ke sebuah meja kerjaku yang tersembunyi di balik tembok. Jadi, orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruanganku tidak akan langsung melihat mejaku, tapi terhalang oleh kamar mandi dan sebuah kamar tidur, jika aku ingin beristirahat.

Spot yang pas untuk bermesraan tanpa ada yang melihat.

Shion duduk di pangkuanku dan aku menyantap bento buatannya yang terasa seperti buatan rumah, namun tidak akan seenak buatan Hinata.

" _Nee_ , Naruto," panggilnya manja.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Kapan kau akan membicarakan soalku dengan istrimu? Kita ini sudah hampir setahun dan kandunganku sudah berumur 6 minggu," katanya, setengah merajuk.

Aku mengelus rambut pirangnya lembut. "Tenanglah. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan istriku mungkin minggu ini."

"Katamu kau ingin bercerai dengannya 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum ceria dan melumat bibirku.

.

.

.

 **UZUMAKI (HYUUGA) HINATA**

Hari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Naruto di kantornya. Sudah lama sejak Naruto mengajakku pergi ke kantor dan memperhatikannya bekerja.

Gadis jalang itulah sumber kenapa suamiku tidak menginginkanku lagi. Gadis jalang itu merupakan pemuas hasratnya yang baru. Yang lebih muda. Bukan istrinya yang sudah selama 3 tahun bersabar menghadapi keegoisannya.

"Ah, Hinata- _sama_ , tumben sekali Anda datang. Uzumaki- _sama_ tidak memberitahukan apapun mengenai kedatangan Anda," sapa resepsionis yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Naruto. Ia ada di ruangannya 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Silahkan Hinata- _sama_ ," katanya.

Aku mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menuju lift.

Kutekan nomor 12 tempat ruangan suamiku bekerja.

Setelah menunggu di dalam lift selama semenit, aku berjalan pelan kearah ruangan suamiku, berniat mengejutkanya. Keadaan koridor sepi, karena ini jam makan siang. Bahkan ruangan Karin, sang Sekretaris Utama pun kosong.

Aku berniat untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi memutuskan untuk memberinya kejutan langsung. Jadi, kubuka perlahan pintu bertuliskan DIREKTUR UTAMA itu dan melangkah masuk.

Awalnya aku mengira bahwa Naruto tidak ada di ruangannya, tapi aku mendengar deritan kursi, maka aku mengasumsikan bahwa Naruto ada di sini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita berkata.

"Kapan kau akan membicarakan soalku dengan istrimu. Kita ini sudah hampir setahun dan kandunganku sudah berumur 6 minggu."

Lagi-lagi, suara itu membuat seluruh indraku berhenti berfungsi.

Suara siapa ini?

Apa ini suara gadis yang sama yang Naruto cium minggu lalu?

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan istriku mungkin minggu ini," jawab Naruto.

"Katamu kau ingin bercerai dengannya 'kan?"

Napasku tercekat.

Paru-paruku seolah menggelembung dan pecah hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Bumi seolah berguncang hebat dan menelanku masuk, ke dalam Tartarus yang gelap dan tak berdasar. Nyx seolah menyihirku menjadi buta, hingga aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apapun selain hitam pekatnya malam.

Otakku seolah jungkir balik.

Percakapan apa tadi itu?

Hubungan gelap hampir setahun?

Usia kandungan 6 minggu?

Perceraian?

Bukankah Naruto pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia tidak ingin memiliki anak? Bukankah aku dianggapnya gila karena ingin memiliki anak?

Tapi kenapa ia tidak menyangkal jalang itu ketika ia berkata usia kandungannya 6 minggu? Kenapa ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang perceraian? Siapa yang ingin diceraikannya?

Kenapa ia harus memiliki darah daging di dalam rahim gadis itu? Kenapa bukan rahimku?

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memberinya kejutan, karena lagi-lagi Naruto sudah memberiku kejutan yang tidak terduga. Berjalan sedikit limbung, aku keluar dari ruangan suamiku, dengan hati yang hancur.

.

.

.

Kesedihan mengakibatkan kehancuran.

Kehancuran mengakibatkan kebencian.

Kebencian mengakibatkan pembalasan dendam.

Aku bertanya pada Sakura mengenai gadis pirang itu, dan ternyata ia adalah karyawan muda yang menjabat sebagai Sekretaris Utama, atas usulan Kepala Akunting.

Namanya Shion.

Sakura bertanya kenapa aku menanyakan hal tersebut, dan aku hanya mengatakan bahwa sepertinya hasil kerjanya sangat bagus hingga dia diangkat menjadi pengganti Karin, si perfeksionis sejati. Sakura setuju dan malah memuji Shion.

Aku jadi tidak _mood_ dan kembali ke atas setelah sebelumnya aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan mengambil sarung tangan.

Shion belum kembali ke ruangannya, dan aku sudah merasa geram padanya.

Jadi dia.

Dia yang menjadi penghancur kehidupan pernikahanku yang bahagia bersama Naruto. Dia adalah Dewa Kematian bagi pernikahan kami.

Ibarat bunga, ia adalah hama pengganggu yang membuat bunga itu layu dengan cepat.

Dan aku, benci dengan hama.

Sekecil apapun, jika itu hama maka aku akan bertekad untuk menyingkirkannya.

Dengan cara apapun. Aku harus menyingkirkan hama. Karena dengan adanya hama, bunga tidak akan tumbuh dengan sempurna.

Hama adalah kecacatan.

Dan Shion adalah hama.

Maka aku harus menyingkirkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat ia keluar dari ruangan Naruto sambil memperbaiki bajunya. Hal ini menambah kebencianku dan hasratku yang begitu besar untuk menyingkirkan hama seperti dia.

Gadis jalang itu tidak punya hak atas suamiku. Dia adalah hama yang kebetulan disukai oleh suamiku. Tapi, aku sudah bertekad akan menjaga pernikahanku.

Aku harus terus mengontrol emosiku agar tidak langsung menerjangnya dan menusukkan benda tajam ke tubuh kurusnya.

Cih, apa yang dilihat oleh suamiku mengenai jalang ini?

Jalang itu sempat mencium singkat suamiku sebelum ia berjalan menjauh. Naruto juga sudah kembali memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Ini saatnya, untuk menyingkirkan hama.

Kupakai sarung tangan yang kuambil dari ruang kesehatan dan kuambil sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di ruang Sekretaris Utama.

Keadaan koridor masih sepi, karena masih jam makan siang. Kuikuti dia yang berjalan turun tangga dan ketika jaraknya cukup dekat, kuhantam dengan kuat vas bunga tersebut menuju kepalanya hingga pecah vas bunganya.

Dia, dia penghancur rumah tanggaku yang bahagia.

Jika dia tidak ada, maka Naruto tidak akan berubah. Naruto masih akan terus mencintaiku jika ia tidak ada.

Jalang itu terhuyung sedikit dan aku lantas mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga. Ia terguling menyakitkan dan bahkan belum sempat berteriak. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku. Ia harus pergi. Pergi jauh dimana tidak terjangkau lagi.

Sesaat setelah jatuh, ia mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku turun ke bawah. Matanya memejam karena rasa sakit. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya.

Perutnya.

Perutnya menyimpan darah daging Naruto.

Tidak.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengandung anak Naruto selain aku, istrinya yang sangat mencintai suamiku.

Tidak.

Anak itu tidak boleh lahir.

Anak itu tidak boleh ada di dunia.

Anak itu tidak boleh mengandung DNA Naruto.

Anak itu juga sama seperti ibunya, hama.

Anak itu harus disingkirkan.

Kuinjak dengan kuat perutnya, hingga ia berteriak histeris.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Sampai aku yakin darah merembes keluar dari selangkangannya, aku menghentikan aksiku.

Dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku menuju lift dan dengan tenang menekan tombol G.

Perasaanku puas sekarang.

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi hama yang akan menganggu rumah tanggaku.

Tidak akan ada lagi hama yang mengganggu Naruto.

Mulai sekarang, Naruto akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya.

Dengan begini aku tidak akan diceraikannya. Dengan begini Naruto akan kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi. Dengan begini hanya aku yang akan selalu ada di hatinya. Dengan begini kita akan selalu bahagia.

" _Are_ , Hinata- _sama_ , apa Anda sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sakura, ketika aku melintasi meja _Front Office_.

"Ah ya. Kejutanku sudah berakhir," jawabku.

"Kenapa Anda memakai sarung tangan seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Ah, aku mengambilnya di ruang kesehatan tadi. Untuk kejutanku," jawabku sambil menambahkan sebuah kedipan.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Romantis sekali," desahnya.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau merahasiakan kedatanganku kemari?" pintaku.

Untuk menjalankan aksi yang sempurna, diperlukan kelengkapan yang sempurna.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Anggap saja aku tidak ingin karyawan lain tahu bahwa aku baru saja memberi 'kejutan' pada suamiku. Bisakan? Aku akan meminta suamiku untuk mempromosikanmu jika kau melakukannya. Administrasi sepertinya lebih baik dibandingkan resepsionis," tawarku.

Mata Sakura berkilat-kilat. "Rahasia Anda aman bersama saya, Hinata- _sama_."

"Terima kasih."

Bagus.

Setelahnya aku pergi meninggalkan kantor suamiku.

.

.

.

Naruto belum pulang hingga larut malam, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam masakan untuk merayakan hari bahagia dimana aku berhasil menyingkirkan hama itu.

Aku ingin malam ini menjadi momen dimana Naruto kembali mencintaiku dan tidak ada orang lain diantara kami. Momen dimana kami kembali menjadi suami istri yang saling mencintai dan akan membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang bahagia.

Kutelepon lagi nomor Naruto namun lagi-lagi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Aku dibuat semakin cemas. Apa Naruto baik-baik saja? Apa kendala yang menghambatnya pulang ke rumah?

Yakin bahwa meneleponnya sia-sia, aku menelepon Sakura. Dan sedikit lega karena diangkat.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Sakura, ini Hinata," kataku.

 _"Ah, Hinata-_ sama _. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ tanyanya di telepon.

"Naruto belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa kau tahu dimana ia sekarang?" tanyaku.

 _"Uzumaki-_ sama _sedang berada di rumah sakit, Hinata-_ sama _,"_ kata Sakura.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

Rumah sakit? Apa Naruto sakit?

"Kenapa Naruto bisa di rumah sakit? Apa ia terluka?" tanyaku cemas.

 _"Uzumaki-_ sama _baik-baik saja. Tapi ia sedang menemani seorang karyawan yang mengalami kecelakaan."_

"Karyawan?"

 _"Ah, Hinata-_ sama _masih ingat mengenai Shion yang tadi siang saya ceritakan? Ia sepertinya dihantam oleh vas bunga oleh orang yang tidak dikenal dan jatuh dari tangga. Kasihan sekali. Mengalami pendarahan dan sekarang sedang dilakukan perawatan intensif,"_ jelas Sakura.

Peganganku di ponsel kian menguat.

Jadi jalang itu belum mati?

Dan sekarang Naruto kembali bersama hama itu?

Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini berarti tugasku belum selesai. Ini artinya aku harus menyingkirkan hama itu selamanya.

Agar ia tidak bisa kembali mengganggu rumah tangga kami.

 _"Halo, Hinata_ -sama _?"_

"Ah, Sakura, boleh aku minta alamat rumah sakitnya?"

 _"Rumah Sakit Swasta Kyoto."_

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Dengan cepat aku memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Rasa kesal dan marah kembali melandaku, kali ini lebih besar.

Hama pengganggu belum mati dan kali ini suamiku malah menemaninya di rumah sakit, bukannya menemani istri yang ditinggalnya.

Cukup, Shion harus musnah dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang ketika mentari terbit di ufuk timur. Ia terlihat sangat lelah hingga menyayat batinku. Segera kuraih tas kerjanya dan membantunya melepaskan jas kerjanya. Ia lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil mendesah. aku duduk di sampingnya, sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pelukanku, dan Naruto menurut.

Ini semua karena Shion.

Jika saja kemarin ia tidak diselamatkan, suamiku tidak akan seperti ini. Ia tidak akan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lemas dan berantakan seperti ini.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau tampak sangat berantakan," kataku membuka percakapan.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukanku, hal yang sangat kusukai. Ketika ia berubah menjadi anak kucing yang haus akan kasih sayang.

"Apa kau ingin sarapan? Aku bisa membuatkanmu kopi sekarang," tawarku dan beranjak bangun. Namun Naruto menahanku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin disini. Tunggulah sebentar," sahut Naruto lemas.

Tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar sangat keras. Sangat cepat.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Naruto berkata ia membutuhkanku. Apa ini artinya aku sudah dicintai lagi olehnya? Apa ini merupakan kesempatan untukku? Kesempatan kedua bagi rumah tangga kami? Apa boleh aku berharap sekarang?

"Hei Naruto, kurasa ini saat yang tepat," bisikku mesra.

Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang datang.

Aku akan meminta apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

Tubuhku sakit, apalagi tubuh bagian bawahku.

Kulirik Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku, dan aku mengelus wajah lelahnya. Ah, sudah lama aku tak sebahagia ini. Kali ini kami melakukannya ketika masa suburku dan Naruto tidak memakai pengaman. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Tuhan benar-benar berada di pihakku. Tuhan menyertaiku.

Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal.

Hama pengganggu belum musnah sepenuhnya.

Akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berniat mandi dan menuntaskan pekerjaanku.

Kupakai sebuah gaun hitam yang pernah kupakai untuk acara pemakaman kakek Naruto, dan kusanggul rambutku hingga bisa kusematkan sebuah jepitan berbentuk bunga Lily yang sangat kusukai.

Setelah aku yakin dengan penampilanku, aku kembali menatap Naruto yang tengah tertidur dan tersenyum.

Tenang Naruto. Aku akan menyelamatkan pernikahan kita, dan kau akan kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi. Kisah kita akan bahagia selamanya.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar kami dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Aku sangat-sangat menyukai bunga Lily, sehingga di taman belakang rumah kami dipenuhi oleh pekarangan bunga Lily. Aku sendiri yang menanamnya.

Kupetik selusin bunga Lily dan kusatukan dalam sebuah buket bunga.

Ya, bunga Lily merupakan lambang yang pas untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

Sekarang, semua persiapan sudah lengkap, saatnya melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda.

Menyingkirkan Shion dari dunia ini.

.

.

.

Kamarnya berada di ruang 543, kata suster yang berjaga.

Sebelum aku memasuki ruang itu, aku harus menarik napas dalam-dalam, menjaga emosiku dan ekspresiku agar tetap stabil. Aku harus menjalankan peran 'istri direktur yang bersimpati karena karyawan suamiku mengalami kecelakaan'. Ya, aku harus memerankan itu agar pekerjaanku terselesaikan dengan sempurna.

Kuketuk pintu itu tiga kali sebelum aku membukanya perlahan.

Bau-bau obat menguar, memaksa masuk ke dalam paru-paruku, namun seluruh indraku terasa kebas. Fokus kelima indra teralih pada sesosok gadis manis yang sedang bersender di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ia menatapku dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanyanya, suaranya lemah.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Uzumaki Hinata, istri dari Uzumaki Naruto," kataku.

Kulihat bahunya menengang, tapi aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"S-Saya Shion, salah satu karyawan di tempat Uzumaki- _sama_ ," katanya kikuk memperkenalkan diri.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di wajahnya. Kau tidak memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu dihadapan suamiku, dasar jalang.

"Ya, aku tahu. Naruto bercerita banyak mengenaimu," kataku, masih ramah.

Wajahnya terangkat. "Naru–maksud saya, Uzumaki- _sama_? Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, dia bercerita bahwa ada seorang karyawan muda yang sudah memegang jabatan penting di perusahaannya. Suamiku pastilah sangat percaya padamu hingga memberimu jabatan yang bergengsi," kataku, basa-basi.

Ingin kukoyak-koyak wajahnya ketika bersemu merah.

"T-terima kasih."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kudengar kau jatuh dari tangga ya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

Sinar coklatnya meredup. "Ah ya. Saya dihantam dengan vas bunga oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan didorong. Setelah itu, perut saya di-diinjak dan m-mengalami pendarahan," katanya sambil terisak.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan kupeluk ia.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang tega melakukannya?" bisikku. Ia menggeleng lemah di pelukanku.

Aku harus membangun citra sebagai wanita lemah lembut dan penuh empati.

"S-Saya sedang h-hamil saat itu," katanya lagi, dalam isakan.

Aku pura-pura mendesah prihatin.

"Lalu, bagaimana kandunganmu? Apa jabang bayimu baik-baik saja?" membumbui pertanyan dengan nada khawatir juga termasuk salah satu aksiku.

Ia menggeleng. "D-Dokter bilang pendarahannya sudah parah. M-mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan anakku. L-lalu, dokter berkata bahwa mereka harus mengangkat rahimku yang hancur bersama dengan a-anakku…" dia kembali menangis sesegukan.

Aku mengusap-usap punggungnya, sugesti agar ia tenang dan tidak menangis.

Setidaknya aku berhasil menyingkirkan anak haram dari hama itu. Berarti masalahku tinggal seorang lagi.

"Kubawakan bunga Lily untukmu, lambang semoga kau cepat sembuh," kataku, sambil menaruh buket bunga Lily di vas bunga dekat ranjangnya.

"T-terima kasih. Anda baik sekali," katanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku turut berduka cita atas kehilangan anakmu."

Setelah ia menenangkan diri, aku kembali berbicara.

"Sepertinya disini sempit sekali. Apa kau keberatan jika berjalan bersama denganku?" tawarku.

"E-Eh?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di rumah sakit ini. Maukah kau berjalan bersamaku? Kita bisa bercerita berbagai macam hal," ulangku.

"T-Tapi, kata dokter–"

"Hanya sebentar. Sebelum jam makan siang nanti aku akan mengembalikanmu. Kau mau?"

Shion menimbang sejenak sebelum ia setuju.

Aku bersorak dalam hati."Kau ingin memakai kursi roda atau berjalan?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa aku akan berjalan." Aku membantunya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Shion.

"Bagaimana dengan balkon rumah sakit? Kudengar bahwa dari balkon kita bisa melihat pemandangan Kyoto," tawarku.

Shion mengangguk.

Kami keluar dari ruang rawat inapnya.

" _Nee_ , Shion, bisakah kau pergi ke balkon terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin menelepon suamiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku menjengukmu. Soalnya ia bangun siang dan belum tahu mengenaiku yang menjengukmu. Oh ya, jangan bilang pada siapapun bahwa kita berjanji bertemu di balkon. Bilang saja kau ingin mencari udara segar. Tidak enak jika mereka tahu aku yang mengajakmu," kataku lagi.

Shion mengangguk dan menuju lift.

Bagus, sekarang waktunya menjalankan aksiku.

Aku kembali ke kamar rawat inapnya dan mengambil setangkai bunga Lily. Setelah jeda waktu yang cukup lama, aku keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi, karena sebelum ini aku sudah menyiapkan memo palsu di masing-masing tempat perawat yang berisi pernyataan bahwa ada rapat mendadak dengan kepala rumah sakit. Aku menggenggam bunga Lily itu erat sambil terus berjalan kearah lift.

Setelah menekan tombol dan masuk ke dalam lift, kutekan tombol 5, tempat balkon itu berada. Semakin atas lift itu bergerak, semakin pula aku menggenggam kuat bunga Lily tersebut. Dan, genggamanku hampir mematahkan tangkai Lily itu ketika aku sampai di balkon rumah sakit.

Sinar matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya dan bersinar terik. Aku bisa menemukan Shion dengan cepat karena memang hanya ada kami berdua disana. Kutahan hasratku yang ingin langsung melenyapkannya, karena tak ingin terburu-buru.

"Shion," kupanggilnya.

Gadis itu menoleh kearahku dan aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Udaranya segar sekali," katanya sambil mendongak.

Bagiku udara segar ketika kau lenyap, sampah!

Tapi aku tetap tersenyum.

"Wajar saja, kau sudah mendekam di rawat inap selama tiga hari," aku berkata basa-basi lagi. Sampai aku muak pada kalimatku sendiri. Dia tertawa serak. Ingin kurobek kerongkongannya hingga ia tak punya lagi suara untuk menggoda dan merebut Naruto dariku.

"Ayo kita ke sebelah sana. Kudengar di belakang rumah sakit pemandangannya sangat bagus," ajakku. Kusentuh lengannya lembut dan kubimbing dia yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ah, tidak bisakah aku segera melenyapkannya?

Kami sampai di bagian balkon yang lain.

"Wuah, Anda benar. Pemandangannya sangat bagus. Aku tidak tahu Kyoto ternyata memiliki hal seperti ini. Ah, kuilnya kelihatan jelas," katanya semangat.

Ya, pemandangan akan lebih bagus dan akan menjadi sangat indah jika darahmu sudah bercampur di tanah Kyoto ini.

Shion semakin berjalan mendekat sampai ia memanjat pagar pembatas hanya untuk merasakan semilir angin yang saat itu bagiku seperti ribuan jarum menusuk sumsum tulang belakangku.

"Hati-hati Shion, kau bisa terjatuh nanti," kataku, memperingatinya.

Shion mengangguk terlalu cepat.

Anggukannya bagaikan ijin bagiku untuk melenyapkannya.

Baiklah Shion, jika itu memang maumu.

"Hei, Shion," panggilku.

Ia menoleh.

"Aku pernah membaca di buku, jika bertelanjang kaki itu bagus untuk saraf dan uratmu, apalagi bagi wanita yang baru saja operasi," kataku. Entah darimana kebohongan itu berasal, tapi aku percaya diri sekali ketika mengatakannya, karena instingku mengatakan bahwa Shion adalah gadis bodoh yang dengan gampangnya percaya pada ucapan orang.

Shion belum menanggapiku, tapi ini tinggal masalah waktu.

"Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya? Siapa tahu kau bisa sembuh lebih cepat," bujukku.

Ia terlihat ragu, namun layaknya kupu-kupu imitasi, ia mengikuti kata-kataku.

Sandal rumah sakitnya di taruh di samping bawah kakinya. Ia kembali menatap pemandangan Kyoto dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut terlibat di dalamnya.

"Bunga apa yang kau suka Shion?" tanyaku, sambil menatap lurus kearah kuil.

Shion menatapku sejenak, sinar bingung terpancar di kelerengnya, namun ia menjawab, "kurasa aku menyukai mawar."

"Kenapa kau menyukai mawar?"

Ia terlihat berpikir. "Hmm, mugkin karena mawar itu cantik. Ia berwarna merah yang romantis. Melihat mawar seperti membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta dan ingin dicintai."

Ada jeda sesaat setelah ia mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Anda? Bunga apa yang Anda suka?" Ia menatapku.

"Aku? Kalau aku sangat menyukai bunga Lily," jawabku.

"Kenapa?"

Angin semilir membelaiku dan seolah membisikkan 'ini saatnya'.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik, "Kau akan tahu alasannya sebentar lagi."

Dia menatapku bingung, "Eh?"

Tapi aku tidak menunda kesempatan.

Kudorong tubuhnya kuat sampai ia terguling jatuh dari pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi pinggang.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara debaman keras dan kutengok ke bawah, Shion sudah berlumuran darah dan tidak bergerak. Bahkan ia tidak sempat menjerit.

"Kau menanyakan alasanku menyukai bunga Lily? Gampang saja. Bunga Lily berbeda dengan mawar. Mawar mungkin memang melambangkan cinta, tapi cinta pada mawar tidaklah sekuat bunga Lily. Bunga mawar bisa mendapatkan cintanya kapan saja, tapi bunga Lily melambangkan keabadian. Cinta yang abadi."

Bunga Lily yang sedari tadi kupegang akhirnya kulempar kebawah, dan jatuh diantara kepala Shion yang pecah dan darah. Dalam sekejab kelopak putihnya menjadi warna merah. Semerah darah. Semerah mawar.

Semerah cinta menurut Shion.

"Tapi, bunga Lily juga bisa berarti sebagai lambang kematian dan pemakaman."

Aku berbalik dari balkon dan kembali turun.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku bergegas pulang ke rumah, dengan perasaan puas.

Dengan begini, pekerjaanku sudah tuntas.

Hama sudah kumusnahkan selama-lamanya.

Dengan begini, pernikahanku dengan Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada lagi yang harus kucemaskan. Naruto pasti akan mencintaiku lagi. Ya, pasti. Dan itu harus.

Karena aku akan melakukan apapun agar membuatnya bersama denganku selamanya.

.

.

.

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Kepolisian menyimpulkan bahwa Shion melakukan aksi bunuh diri. Mereka mengatakan bahwa tekanan mental dan kondisi fisik Shion yang mengakibatkan gadis itu nekat melakukan hal tersebut. Bukti diperkuat dengan kondisi finansial keluarga Shion yang terjun bebas dan pernyataan Ibunya yang menyebutkan belakangan ini Shion memang tidak kuat dengan kondisi pailit seperti itu. Ditambah kecelakaan Shion yang menyebabkan rahim dan janin didalamnya harus diangkat. Bukti semakin diperkuat dengan adanya memo di kamar rawat inap Shion yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup seperti ini dan berniat mengakhiri segalanya.

Dengan semua hipotesa itu, kasus ini ditutup. Diakhiri dengan kesimpulan bunuh diri.

Tapi aku tahu, bahwa itu semua tidaklah segampang itu menyimpulkannya. Ibu Shion mengatakan tak ada yang membenci anaknya dan tega membunuhnya. Tapi aku tahu, aku tahu siapa yang sangat-sangat membenci Shion sampai ke tulang sumsumnya. Aku tahu siapa yang tega menghabisi nyawa Shion dan dengan polosnya berpaling seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku tahu siapa setan dibalik seluruh masalah ini.

Polisi tidak dapat menyimpulkan apapun mengenai Bunga Lily yang tergeletak di sebelah Shion, ketika ia 'bunuh diri', mereka akhirnya beranggapan bahwa itu adalah pesan kematian bahwa ia sudah bertekad untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi, aku tahu makna dari Bunga Lily yang kelopaknya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah sepenuhnya.

Aku tahu, bahwa itu adalah pesan untukku. Peringatan untukku agar tidak bermain-main lagi. Dengan memikirkannya saja, semua itu mampu membuatku sangat lemas dan ingin muntah. Sama seperti sebelumnya, seluruh energi kehidupanku seolah dirampas sampai tak bersisa. Aku bahkan tak mau lagi memikirkannya.

Hinata datang bersamaku untuk menghadiri upacara pemakanan Shion. Ia memakai gaun hitam yang selalu ia kenakan ketika menghadiri upacara pemakanan, dengan syal hitam dan rambut yang disanggul. Jujur saja, Hinata sangat mempesona dan cantik. Wajahnya yang putih tanpa noda, badannya yang sintal dan menggairahkan dan kelakuan serta tutur kata yang tanpa cela. Aku tahu, ia layak berada di sampingku dan mendampingiku.

Tapi, diantara semua itu, sebuah bayangan hitam selalu mengikutinya kemana pun kami berada.

Ia merapikan dasi dan jasku sebelum kami berdua berangkat menuju Gereja untuk menghadiri upacara pemakanan Shion. Aku mampu mengenali seluruh kolega kerjanya di bagian akutansi. Mereka menyapaku dan Hinata dengan sopan, yang dibalas kami dengan kalem.

Jika bisa, aku ingin melarikan diri dari Gereja ini, tidak ada yang mau menyaksikan gadis yang kau sukai dibawa di dalam peti mati dan dikubur. Tidak ada, termasuk aku. Tapi Hinata tidak berpendapat demikian, ia memeluk lenganku kuat, seolah mencegah tindakanku seperti kabur di tengah-tengah upacara atau pidato pendeta.

Menurutku upacara pemakaman berlangsung sangat alot. Mereka membawa peti mati berisi Shion ke tengah altar dengan Ibunya yang menangis sesegukan sambil duduk di bangku terdepan, tepat di depanku. Detik selanjutnya Sang Pendeta menaiki altar dan memulai pidatonya, dibuka dengan kutipan ayat di alkitab, lalu menyanyikan lagu kudus, dan berdoa.

Setelah itu merupakan pidato dari orang-orang terdekatnya, dan sialnya itu adalah aku karena aku adalah atasannya. Dengan berat hati dan menahan mual, aku bangkit dari kursiku dan sekilas melihat ekspresi Hinata, karena sedari tadi aku hanya terus-menerus sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri, dan disanalah aku tahu, siapa Dewa Kematian bagi Shion.

.

.

.

Dua bulan setelah kematian Shion, Karin menghubungiku untuk pergi ke Tokyo, menghadiri acara syukuran karena anaknya sudah berusia tiga bulan. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Uzumaki bahwa bayi yang berusia tiga bulan akan diadakan acara syukuran.

Ketika aku membicarakannya dengan Hinata, ia tampak sangat antusias, malah terlalu antusias jika hanya mengunjungi kerabat. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan bersenandung seakan dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Tapi menurutku memang dia masih berada di atas awan. Setelah semua kejadian di dalam rumah tangga kami, ia bagaikan serigala bebulu domba yang bergerak selicin ular.

Aku sedang berada di _walking closet_ , ketika Hinata mendatangiku dan menaruh sebuah kotak kado yang berukuran kecil dan panjang. Ia menghampiriku dan mengecup pipiku sambil berbisik, "Aku memberikan kado ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ketiga. Khusus untukmu," bisiknya, langsung di telingaku sampai membuatku merinding mendengar nadanya.

Ia berjalan sambil memilah gaun-gaun yang akan dipakainya, sementara aku berjalan meraih kotak hadiah itu. Kotak itu terasa sangat ringan bahkan tampaknya tidak ada isinya. Dekorasinya _simple_ namun juga elegan. Warna pitanya adalah warna pink pucat dan warna kotaknya putih bersih. Seputih kertas baru dan tanpa noda. Kotak hadiah itu seperti melambangkan kepribadian Hinata yang _simple_ , elegan namun juga menyimpan seribu satu misteri.

Kubuka pitanya dan pita itu jatuh teronggok jatuh di lantai _walking closet_ rumah kami dan kubuka kotak itu untuk melihat isinya.

Seketika kubuka, seketika itu hatiku mencelos dan menyesal karena sudah membukanya.

Sebuah _testpack_. Dengan dua garis berwarna merah muda tercetak jelas.

Seluruh mulutku terasa kering dan lidahku sangat kelu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menerjemahkan maksud dari semua ini.

"Apa? T… Tapi, aku selalu melakukannya dengan pengaman," protesku, dan ternyata Hinata sudah berdiri di belakangku, khusus untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang akan kupasang. Ia tersenyum. Aku tiba-tiba merasa muak dengan senyumannya. "Kau… ini _testpack_ milik siapa?" bentakku. Apa ia sedang mempermainkanku lagi?

"Milikku tentu saja, Naruto. Tidakkah kau senang? Sembilan bulan dari sekarang rumah tangga kita akan semakin manis dengan kehadiran seorang anak," jelasnya tenang.

Bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu? Apa-apaan nada manis itu? Ia bersikap seolah pemenang dari segalanya.

"Ini lebih baik. Aku yang mengandung darah dagingmu, bukan jalang selingkuhanmu itu. Anak ini akan tumbuh di keluarga yang penuh cinta, bukan begitu?" tanyanya, menatapku sambil membelai perutnya yang masih rata.

"Aku selalu melakukannya menggunakan pengaman," tegasku lagi, berjalan mendekatinya, merasa geram atas sikap tenangnya dan semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia tersenyum congkak, "Orang putus asa tidak akan mengingat apapun selain dari kesedihannya. Ia tidak mampu berpikir dengan tenang tentang apa yang orang sedang katakan, ingatkan atau lakukan. Persis dirimu ketika Shion jatuh dari tangga, Naruto."

Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada manis seperti berkata, 'besok ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain'.

Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh berlaku kasar pada istriku, namun seluruh tingkah lakunya sudah membuatku sangat muak. Kudorong ia sampai membentur pelan dinding _walking closet_ dan kujambak rambutnya, sampai ia mengadah menatapku.

Mata abu-abunya berkilat-kilat tidak takut dan menantangku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau rencanakan?" desisku, muak dengan semua teka-teki dari perasaan Hinata.

"Aku hanya berencara untuk membangun rumah tangga yang abadi. Rumah tangga kita," balasnya, nadanya sama sekali tidak kukenali. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum sinis nan dingin.

"Aku sanggup membunuh untukmu, Naruto. Perempuan mana lagi yang mampu mengatakan hal tersebut? Tidak ada! Hanya aku seorang yang mampu melakukan apapun untuk menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga kita. Aku sanggup bertahan selama tiga tahun ini bersama denganmu yang bahkan berubah secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku rela membuang seluruh kehidupanku yang nyaman di Tokyo hanya untuk hidup bersama denganmu dan menyaksikanmu bercinta dengan gadis lain. Aku selalu menahan rasa sakit hatiku setiap kali kau menyentuhku hanya untuk memuaskan hasratmu dan meninggalkanku layaknya sampah yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Aku bertahan setiap kau tidak ingin memiliki anak tapi bercinta dan menghamili perempuan lain. Aku melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku dan rumah tangga kita. Coba kau sebutkan, siapa lagi perempuan yang mampu mengatakan dan mengorbankan hal sebanyak itu selain aku?"

Telingaku berdenging dan aku terus menatap Hinata tepat kearah kelereng abu-abunya.

Tak terlihat. Sama sekali tak terlihat. Aku masih tidak mampu mendeskripsikan tentang makna tatapan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya makna dari semua tatapanmu itu? Semakin lama tatapannya seperti lubang hitam.

Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada isak tangis. Tidak ada raungan dan pernyataan cerai. Hinata mengatakan seluruh emosinya tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Dan aku sadar, bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang yang berbahaya jika itu memang mengancamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi yang selama ini kita lakukan hanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Saling mengendalikan satu sama lain," kataku, melepas jambakanku dan berjalan menjauh dari Hinata, masuk lebih dalam ke _walking closet_. Rambut dongker Hinata sedikit kusut dan berantakan, tapi aku maupun Hinata tidak peduli.

Ia menatapku. Beberapa helaian rambunya jatuh ke depan wajahnya, tertiup helaan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. "Itulah pernikahan. Saling mengendalikan, saling mendominasi. Seharusnya kau paham hal itu sewaktu melamarku dahulu." Dari balik bilik-bilik juntaian poninya, mata abu-abunya persis seperti burung hantu.

"Bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang kuinginkan," ratapku, bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa aku sedang meratap. Hatiku benar-benar kacau dan pikiranku gusar sekali.

Hinata mendengus. "Kau pikir kau akan bahagia dengan gadis Shion itu? Tidak! Akulah gadismu dan akulah yang selama ini sanggup menghadap semua keegoisanmu dan berada disisimu! Akulah _jalang_ mu! Karena itu, cobalah untuk menjadi pria yang sempat kukenal empat tahun yang lalu."

Tatapannya menusuk sampai aku tak bisa menatap kearahnya. Ia berjalan melewatiku dan mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna putih pucat dan berkata, "Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap. Ada berita besar yang harus disampaikan ke seluruh keluarga besar Uzumaki."

Aku merasa Tuhan seperti sedang menghukumku.

.

.

.

Kediaman utama Keluarga Uzumaki sangat besar. Sampai umurku menginjak 20 tahun aku masih tinggal di rumah besar ini. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Hinata dan pindah ke Kyoto. Satpam keluarga membukakan pintu untuk kami di depan pintu rumah yang megah itu. Hinata memakai gaun berwarna putih pucat yang lengannya bergelembung dan berkerah. Gaun itu selutut dan dipadu dengan _high heels_ setinggi 3 centi.

Ketika kami sampai di aula rumah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarga yang lain, sebagian besar mereka menatap kami, seolah kami adalah pemeran utamanya. Hinata yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku, berhenti yang berbalik menatapku. Ia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya kearahku, seolah menyambut gandengan yang ia harapkan. Aku ingin menampik tangannya, tapi tatapan Hinata memberikanku tekanan dan seluruh keluarga menatap kami, jadi aku meraih tangannya dan menautkan jari-jari kami.

Hinata tersenyum puas.

Kami berjalan sambil menyapa kerabat jauh, rekan kerja, para sepupu sampai Karin melambai kearah kami.

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah sofa besar yang berisi keluarga inti Uzumaki dan Karin yang sedang duduk sambil memangku anaknya. Disebelah Karin duduklah suaminya.

Yang menyambut kami adalah Ibuku. Ia bangkit untuk memelukku singkat dan memeluk erat Hinata. Setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk melepas genggaman tangan kami. Hinata duduk di sebelah Ibuku dan aku disamping Hinata.

"Apa kabar, Hinata- _chan_? Penampilanmu hari ini cantik sekali," puji Ibuku, membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Jika hidupku tidak serumit ini maka aku pasti masih berdebar-debar melihat Hinata.

"Karin, selamat atas kelahiran anakmu," kata Hinata sopan. Kesopansantunannya memang tanpa cela.

"Terima kasih Hinata."

Karin masih menimang-nimang anaknya, sementara Hinata terus menatap anak di pangkuan Karin. Dan itu membuatku sangat mulas. "Kau mau mencoba menggendongnya Hinata?" tawar Karin, mengartikan pandangan Hinata sebagai keinginan menyentuh si bayi.

Kelereng Hinata berkilat. "Boleh?"

Karin mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh." Karin menyerahkan anaknya untuk digendong oleh Hinata.

"Halo," kata Hinata, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayi yang menatapnya polos, tanpa sadar aku juga ikut-ikutan menatap bayi itu.

"Selamat datang di dunia sayang," kata Hinata lagi sambil menimang si bayi. "Ibumu pasti sangat senang ketika kau hadir di dunia ini," monolog Hinata. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap tingkah Hinata sangat baik dan manis, tapi aku tidak. Itu adalah seluruh hujamannya untukku secara tidak langsung.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kapan kalian akan menyusul aku? Apa Hinata sudah ada tanda-tanda?" tanya Karin, yang membuatku mencelos. Hinata menatap Karin, dengan binar yang membuatku semakin mulas dan ingin muntah. Kelereng abu-abunya menatapku.

Dengan gemetar, kuraih tangan Hinata dan kugenggam erat, kupaksakan ekspresiku sebahagia mungkin, dan kulirik Hinata yang ekspresinya memang sangat bahagia.

"Kami juga, akan menjadi orangtua."

Detik selanjutnya terdengar pekikan senang Ibuku yang langsung memeluk Hinata.

Hinata balas memeluknya.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Kepikiran buat Hinata Yandere. Dan inilah hasil dari pemikiran saya.

Kalian pernah menonton film Gone Girl? Nah, ada beberapa setting cerita yang terinspirasi dari Film itu. Tapi alur cerita dan konsep cerita asli milik saya, bahkan sebelum saya menonton film Gone Girl. Hanya saja film Gone Girl menguatkan konsep saya. Nah, semoga berkenan di hati para pembaca.

Kritik, saran dan komentar selalu diterima.


End file.
